


The Song of Yin and Yang

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Incomplete Melodies [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both lost their other half but then they found each other. Is it really any wonder why they became family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Not many people realized why Rogue and Sting are partners.

Many blink in confusion before shrugging their shoulders, suggesting that they get along because they are yin and yang, two parts of an eternal circle in which one cannot live without the other. An everlasting balance.

Of course, the first time Sting ever heard this (being kindly informed by a fan when he and Rogue were walking in the park), he fell to the ground, cackling madly.

People blinked bewilderedly as Rogue shrugged and sat down on a nearby bench to quietly wait for Sting to calm down. Both Dragonslayers ignored the bewildered crowd.

Sting finally rolled onto his back, his laughter fading into snorts and hiccups. He smirked up at his partner with a raised eyebrow and ignored the small crowd that had gathered. "This is why I love morons. I never get this kind of entertainment at the guild."

The crowd gasped in outrage and grew even angrier when the two mages ignored them (not that they would ever dare to attack two of Sabretooth's strongest). Rogue smiled and nodded, silently offering a hand to Sting to help him up. Sting threw an arm over his shoulder and they walked back to the guild, leaving stunned passerbys in their wake.

No one ever got an explanation.

* * *

A eleven year old Ryos cried as he huddled in the small alley. He made sure to stifle his sobs, despite the black and blue bruises running up his side and his possibly - and probably - broken wrist. He heard a couple of people nearing and he curled up tighter, seamlessly blending into the dark shadows.

Not for the first time, he wished Skiadrum were alive. His father wouldn't have let him get into this state and he wouldn't be shivering and cowering like a  _rabbit_  right now. He heard the group turn the corner and froze, knowing he was good to escape inspection. He couldn't risk being found incase they were bullies. He's had enough of those, thank you. Ryos's ears twitched when their gruff voices came into range.

"Heh, did ya see the beat down Gajeel gave that brat earlier?" a scritchy voice asked, its tone laced with humor.

"What, that Ryos kid?" a second, much deeper voice asked. "It wasn't funny."

"Sure it was!" a nasal voice interjected. "Don't know what the brat's thinking. Psh, Gajeel is loner. He doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially not little shits like him."

The deep voiced man snarled. "Gajeel beat up a child. Even you two can't condemn that."

One of the other two snorted. "It was just some kid. It's irritating the way he hangs around the guild all the time. It's not like Phantom Lord will ever take him in. The beating will get the brat off our doorstep, there's nothing bad about that."

Ryos tensed slightly as the footsteps passed his hiding spot. He'd love to kick their asses but, Gajeel's beat down from earlier showed him how completely outclassed he still was. Even if they were mages, he might have been able to take them on one at a time. Maybe even two, if he was lucky and wasn't injured. But, it hurt to breathe and fighting them would be suicide.

Even if he's messed up, he's not that insane.

"You two disgust me," the deep voiced one said. "Though I wonder why the kid keeps trying to hang around Gajeel. Lord knows he's an asshole through and through."

Ryos rapidly blinked away some tears.

The other two hissed. "Don't  _say_  that! You know Gajeel don't like insults…"

Ryos whimpered when their voices trailed off in the distance. He uncurled slightly, sucking in a breath as his ribs protested. Shit, he should probably see a doctor about that.

A traitorous tear ran down his cheek and he clenched his teeth.  _Dammit Skiadrum_ , he thought,  _why'd you make me kill you? Why'd you have to die?_

Ryos opened his eyes to see his clenched fists and started at the red on them. He blinked again and though they were still brown from the dirt Gajeel rubbed him into, there wasn't a drop of blood to be found. Ryos squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hands together, as though he could rub away the blood that was only there in his mind.

He hadn't wanted to kill his father. But he did, and now he can't stand the guilt.

He  _knew_  that Skiadrum wanted to die. 'Better to die with dignity than to succumb to the disease,' he said. 'It'll make you stronger,' he said. 'I only want the best for you,' he said.

Ryos hissed at the familiar well of bitterness and hate pooling in his chest. He loved his dad, even if he's dead, but sometimes, he really hated the bastard for leaving him. He didn't care that it was the best option. He didn't care that it wasn't healthy for him to feel this way.

Because even if it was the best way for Skiadrum to go, it didn't stop Ryos from longing for those nights where the two of them curled up together under the starry skies. He dreamed of the loving ease and comfort Skiadrum provided rather than the mad scramble for survival here. He wanted to go back to when he would start the day singing and dancing with Skiadrum, greeting the morning sun and eagerly anticipate what the day would bring.

He wanted his innocence back.

A gleam of silver caught his eye and Ryos peeked out from under his bangs to see Gajeel on the far side of the street, standing in front of that scrap metal store. The man had moved so that Ryos could see his profile and so that he was out of passerbys' ways as he dug through a small pile of scrap labeled free, eating the odd nail or two while sorting. Ryos wanted to run over and ask what the man was doing but, the burn in his ribs suggested otherwise. That man would offer no comfort.

_I wonder why the kid keeps trying to hang around Gajeel. Lord knows he's an asshole through and through._

Ryos scratched the back of his head as the man's words echoed through his head. Ryos looked back at the wildly grinning Dragonslayer, eyes raking over the familiar features. Surely it wasn't  _that_  hard to guess, was it?

Ryos was an orphan before Skiadrum. He didn't care when he had Skiadrum because that was all the family he needed, thank you very much. But now that Skiadrum's gone, well… Gajeel has the same looks that he does. Ryos has no idea how old the other dragon slayer is but, even if he's too young to be his father, a brother would be fine. Not to mention, Gajeel's an orphan too.

Is it really too much for him to hope for family?

Ryos looked at Gajeel longingly. He wanted a family again so damn badly. Then maybe the dark pit in his chest would go away. Maybe he wouldn't wake up screaming and choking and clawing his chest as the guilt ate away at him during the night. Maybe he'd stop seeing Skiadrum's blood on his hands every time he hid in a shadow.

Maybe he'd get to sing again. Greet the morning with dance and song in person, rather than just remembering it while choking on tears and holding back screams. Because Ryos once saw Gajeel with a guitar and he just  _knew_  Gajeel has it because of his dad.

"Oi, brat!"

Ryos jumped and nearly shrieked as his sore and beaten body screamed in pain. A shadow loomed over him and he shook as he looked up to meet Gajeel's hard red eyes. Ryos gulped.

Gajeel sneered as he leaned in closer. "Don'tcha know it's rude to stare?"

Ryos shivered.

"Hpmh." Gajeel stood and stared down at him. Gajeel smirked and kicked his shin.

Ryos is proud to say he didn't yelp. Instead, he bit his tongue and the sharp tang of blood filled his senses.

Gajeel laughed. "Nice to see ya got spirit. Now listen close, 'cause I ain't saying this again."

Gajeel leaned in close, so close the Ryos could smell his iron breath. Ryos shifted in panic, trying to get away from the monster.

Gajeel's normal sneer morphed into a solemn look. "Leave kid. You're stupid and annoying. One of these days, I'm going to forget you're just a brat and kill you."

Ryos gulped. He couldn't back down now. "B-but, we might be family!"

Gajeel blinked before laughing and straightening up. He kick Ryos's shin again. "You think looks make us a family?" Gajeel snorted and laughed mockingly. "Even if it did, you think I give a shit about family? I'm never gonna bother with that crap."

Gajeel turned to walk away but paused after the first step. "Look brat, just leave before I kill you. I don't want to get in trouble with the Master or the Council again. Oh, and take that stupid cat-toad-whatever thing that's been hanging around the guild with you too. I don't want to clean up the mess I'll make when I eventually kill it."

Ryos shrank back into the alley again, tears running down his face. All he had wanted was a family. Was that really too much to ask for?

He saw red on his hands again and scratched at the imaginary blood spots.  _Guess that answers that question_ , he thought bitterly.

Ryos eventually picked himself up and dragged himself to the doctor's. They fussed and asked way too many questions but, they healed him so he kept his mouth shut. And as he sat there, listening to the nurses fuss over him like mother hens, he tried to draw some familial comfort from the strangers. He was an attention starved little boy after all.

But, it was like drops compared to the ocean he used to have and the pit gaped wider.

The next morning, while he moped around town and painful reruns of what his mornings should be played in his head, he made a resolution. He was going to grow stronger and kick Gajeel's butt one day. The man didn't want a family but, maybe Gajeel would accept a strong rival. And if Ryos's trips to the hospital had shown him anything, it was that he'd take any form of family he could get.

Ryos reached Phantom Lord's doors, his feet following the familiar path in his distracted state. Ryos stared up at the looming doors and familiar mark above, the yearning in his chest still as strong as ever.

"Hello."

Ryos started and looked down at his feet, only to blink when he came face to face with a green cat. "Hello."

The cat smiled. "Hello. Why are you staring at those big doors?"

Ryos shrugged and turned back to stare at them. Those doors seemed like they held all of his hopes and dreams. The only start back to happiness. Something pulled at his foot and Ryos chuckled softly when he saw the cat starting to play with his shoelaces. He glanced at the doors one more time before nodding firmly and turning away.

No, if he was going to grow, it wasn't going to be here, whimpering in the shadows and longing for a family. It was time for a new start. So Ryos took Gajeel's advice and left.

He even took the cat with him.

* * *

Sting scowled as he rubbed his black eye. Stupid bullies and their stupid gangs. It's not like he couldn't beat them up but, bullies always had back-up and the goons, while stupid, could usually manage one good punch. And, of course, it just had to be a direct eye hit.

"Are you alright, Sting-kun?" Lector asked as he hopped alongside Sting, trying to jump and get a better look at Sting's eye.

Sting felt a rush of affection for the cat. Lector could never be Weisslogia -  _Don't want him to end up dead too, now do we?_  - but, it was nice to have a friend to hold off the loneliness. It was hard not to smile around the bright little chatterbox.

"Sting-kun!" Lector whined.

Sting laughed and waved the cat off. "I'm fine Lector. Just got a bit of dust in my eye."

Lector narrowed his eyes at Sting. It was obvious the cat saw through his white lie but, he dropped the subject. Lector was awesome like that.

"Those bullies were stupid! How dare they insult Sting-kun like that and call him a liar!"

Sting blinked at the sudden outburst. "Eh?"

Lector nodded passionately. "Those bullies were scum!"

Sting raised his eyebrow, amused. "I beat them up, didn't I?"

Lector waved his arms wildly. "But then they ran off to tell the police, even though they were the jerks! And then the police laughed at you and called you weak-"

"Well," Sting drawled, "I am only twelve."

Lector jumped up and down, waving his arms frantically. "That's not the point! They totally didn't acknowledge that you're the best and will be the strongest. Idiots!"

Sting couldn't help it; he laughed. He squatted down and patted Lector's head. He grinned at Lector's befuddled stare and said, "You're the best friend I could ask for. Don't ever change."

Lector grinned happily. Sting smiled one more time and started walking again, waving for Lector to follow. He only paid attention to Lector's chatter with half an ear, more interested in the countryside.

Just as the were passing by a small valley, something black flashed in the corner of his eye. Sting's head whipped around and he stared at the figure dancing in the small valley. He barely noticed Lector pausing and asking him what was up.

It was a boy, dancing and singing softly (even his Dragonslayer ears could barely make it out) but, there was a rhythm hidden in the dance. A rhythm so familiar that it was impossible and for the first time in years, Sting felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest again.

Sting felt Lector urgently tugging on his shorts and despite how bad he was going to feel for ignoring Lector, he just  _couldn't_  focus on him. Not with the way his stomach dropped and churned or the way his heart was collapsing in on itself or how he could only see Weisslogia, bright and glorious, standing in front of him and ordering Sting to  _kill_  him. Oh god, why was he falling apart now? It'd been  _years_  since Sting felt the guilt eat away at his core and god, he was shattering in tens of thousands of pieces.

A sharp sting on his leg yanked Sting out of his panic attack. Sting snapped his head down to see Lector crying in worry. "Sting-kun, are you okay?"

"I-" Sting choked. He wasn't crying. Actually, his eyes were normal, no welling tears or anything. Instead, it was like he was hollow. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form the words but, he just choked. He looked back at the other kid, gaping at how  _familiar_  it all was. He vaguely registered waving off Lector's increasingly worried questions and started walking towards the boy.

He absentmindedly noted the small pink figure sitting on a rock nearby and automatically started dancing. He was a little rusty on a move or two but it wasn't the type of thing that could be  _forgotten_. The dance was the sort of thing that evoked memories of him and Weisslogia training until he dropped from exhaustion. Those hot summer days where they played in a nearby lake and icy winter nights spent curled up around a fire. It hurt and ached but it was still comforting in a bitter way. The other guy didn't even notice him dancing with him until Sting started singing.

The kid came to an abrupt halt and stared at Sting blankly. "Wha-"

Sting stopped as well and flushed. "Sorry! it's just...well, the dance is something me and my dad did and I haven't done it in years and here you were, just doing the other half, and I couldn't stop myself and-"

"What?"

Sting's blush darkened. "I'm sorry!"

The other boy frantically shook his head. "That's not what I meant! But...how did you know the other part to Skiadrum's dance. Not that yours was completely right but it was still close and-" He took a deep breath. "I'm not doing this right."

Sting grinned weakly. "I didn't either." He offered his hand. "Name's Sting."

The dark haired boy took a deep breath. "Ryos. But you can call me Rogue."

Sting waited for the other boy to speak but now that the shock wore off, the guy didn't say a word. Sting blinked, a little thrown off but smiled, even if a tad forced. "Sorry for interrupting your dance."

Rogue shook his head. "It's fine. But…" Rogue frowned at him. "How did you know the other half?"

Sting scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's like the dance me and my dad used to to in the mornings." Sting frowned. "Actually, it's really similar."

Rogue nodded. "I thought so too." He hesitated but took a deep breath and asked, "Was your dad a dragon too?"

Sting blinked in shock before grinning. "Yeah! Not many people believe me, since he's not around anymore-"

_Because_ _ **you**_   _killed him._

Sting snapped his mouth shut at the bitter thought. Right, still raw.

"You too?" Rogue murmured.

Sting met Rogue's eyes. It wasn't quite a thought but, there was  _something._

_Don't ask. Not now._

Sting smiled shakily. "So, what was your dad's name again?"

"Skiadrum."

Sting blinked before grinning excitedly. "Hey, Weisslogia mentioned him a couple of times!"

Rogue started in shock. "Really?"

Sting nodded. "Yeah, he was Weisslogia's brother!" He paused and scratched his head. "Or was it battle brother…"

Rogue just blinked at him in surprise.

"Hey!" Sting paused when Rogue jumped.

_Hmm, he must not be used to my enthusiasm. Oh well, he'll get used to it._

Sting grinned, hoping it looked reassuring. "Since our dads were battle brothers or brothers or whatever, that means we're cousins!"

Rogue blinked. "We are?"

Sting nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I never quite got that whole cousin thing so we'll be even better than that! We'll be brothers, just like our dads!" Sting smiled again and turned to find Lector. "Did you hear that Lector? I'm gonna have a brother! Lector?"

"That's awesome, Sting-kun!" Lector jumped up and down on a rock excitedly.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Sting started, finally noticing the pink cat sitting next to Lector. Or really, a green cat in a full toad body suit. What's up with that?

Rogue cleared his throat, bringing Sting's attention back to him. "That's Frosch. They're my partner." Rogue stared at Sting, with just the faintest hint of amusement in his tone. "And brothers, huh?"

Sting flushed a little, aware that his excitement had gotten the better of him. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Rogue cut him off.

"I like the sound of that." Rogue smiled slightly and Sting grinned back. "Besides," Rogue continued, "we even have our greeting down. Ignoring something like that would be stupid."

Sting laughed and threw his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "We'll be a family!"

Rogue smiled and slipped out from under Sting's arm. He dropped into the beginning stance of that familiar dance and Sting mirrored him. The dance and song started naturally and Sting felt a spark of hope flicker in his chest.

It could never be Weisslogia, not when Weisslogia was dead. It hurt like nothing else and the thought of Weisslogia's death still made his stomach drop like a rock and his heart squeeze painfully. The dance wasn't quite right and the song didn't flow right, not when Rogue's were  _just_  off enough but, all of it was more than enough for Sting's shattered heart. The song and dance raised old memories that stung like hell but, it wasn't the hurl-inducing, heart-shattering sensation he usually dealt with and ignored.

He had a family again and that's what mattered.

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Sting's song is similar to church hymns (Sting's holy light makes me think of a chapel) and Rogue's song is like a stream of children's lullabies (like what parents sing to kids to keep the nightmares away). I'm not including any lyrics because that will just mess with the flow of the story. The dance part comes from me always picturing the two of them 'dancing' while singing. It's like a warm-up exercise or something. Or those dances that look like beautifully choreographed fights. Does that even make sense?


End file.
